gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Trickster22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trickster22 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Sea Guardian (Talk) 13:23, September 2, 2010 New Article Ok, to the left of the screen, right under the picture that says POTCO Players Wiki there is a box. In that box right under Wiki Leaderboard is a phrase Create a New Page. Click on that and you will begin to make a new page. If you need any help just leave a message on my talk page. 23:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Unleashed U took that from Star Wars The Force Unleased II didnt u? Captain Jim Logan 21:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pleaes reply Reply I didnt say ye were stealing it. but ye need to expand those pieces a little bit more Captain Jim Logan 22:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Category We already have a category called Fan Weapons. I am deleting the weapon category. 19:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Azula U must LOVE Copying stuff from TV shows, Video Games and Future Movies(Force Unleshed will be a Movie in the future)? lol XD Captain Jim Logan 21:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe YE!! GOD i was jk XD XD XD XD Captain Jim Logan 22:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please Read my page about my Pirate Pirate Lord/Count/Captain Jim Logan and tell me wat ye think PLEASE!!! ye seem like a really great writer!! Captain Jim Logan 02:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank u for commenting I gladly appreciate it!! Captain Jim Logan 22:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) "Private Blogs" Please stop making the blogs that are called Private. I am deleting the blogs because they have nothing to do with pirates online. We also have a rule of don't post copywritten videos, pictures or ideas. 00:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) KEWL http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trickster22I sent the email and they said they MIGHT make it! Kewl man, i hope L'asile is made for use too! Captain Jim Logan 21:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Videos Click the video link(shown left) and paste the URL of the video you want. THe first few times, it may ask you to save Index.PHP. you need it. and remember, videos can only be from the listed usable sites. 21:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its Me Matthew Sup long time no see check out my new page Re-nameing What is the page? I will tell you if it is a problem. To Re-name a pgae: #Go to the page and move your mouse to the EDIT button and click the arrow pointing down. This is what it looks like: #Click on Move and a page should pop up. There you can edit the Name. 17:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Here is wat i should look like SHOULD Just a few things i might look like, MIGHT! Um reschdule i need to make it this FRIDAY at say, 5:30 PM-6:00 CST due to i have plans this Saturday srry about the mix up lol! Captain Jim Logan 23:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) My ship! Ha Ha Ha!!! You made me a ship! Thank you! Jack Daggermenace 01:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have no power over on the POTCO Wiki. sorry. 01:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New wiki i NEED you to visit My screenshot? Why did you steal my screenshot to use on your page The Mercenary's Son? This is my screenshot, not yours It's obvious that was me during the raven's cove glitch, that's my sister kat bluebonnet and MY legendary silver freeze! 12:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING. merry christmas merry christas to you as well... this is this wiki's first christmas!!! ;) im so proud of everyone here. 19:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) lol Trickster i just noticed, you surpassed me in the ranks on Pirates ONline Players wiki! good job and merry christmas Captain Jim Logan 20:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Pirate Guilds Trick, I recently tried to make the category "Pirate Guilds", but I got a message from pip saying there was no need for it, I am sorry, but I will have to do what he did before and remove the pages from the category. Sorry, Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) True! Very true. Hey, want to meet up in the game some time? Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Meet In Game I can be on at 7:00 Eastern Time if that is okay with you. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 23:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC)